Forum:Video Game Subpages
Subpages I'm thinking of creating pages for all the technology in the game Crystalien Conflict that was not release in sets. For example, Crystalien Conflict/Orbital Uplink and such. What do you guys think? :We don't do subpages for normal pages, as most of it should just be on the page under a header. ::Using a subpage structure is an interesting idea I haven't considered for video games, I like it. It'd keep things organised all under the one game so people know what the article's about. Before when we had random MLN items before the MLN policy, we had articles called things like "Stick Three" or something, I didn't have any idea what was going on. However, I'd suggest starting a forum about it, maybe this could be adapted into some sort of general polocy. I think it'd actually be a great way to do information about specific levels for larger video games like LEGO Star Wars etc. as well. 01:15, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::So a general consensus would be required, right? ::::Sounds like a reasonable idea, although I'll have to give it some thought. :::::It would save much hassle. Rather than have a gigantic page that takes a long time to get to a good status, we instead make relatively small and complete subpages that we can add over time. ::::::I do agree with NBS for the most part, it would work well for levels if we decided to do so, but I don't think that we need a subpage on the Orbital Uplink and things like it. It would just be an image and a couple of sentences. I don't see why that couldn't be on the main game page. It would probably confuse a lot of newer users, also. 14:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Agree with use to list detail on levels and the like, but see no point in this: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Crystalien_Conflict/Saboteur ~ CJC 14:17, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, Berry, you're right about that. CJC, just so you know, I didn't create that page but I expanded it, added the images and changed the title. So what I would suggest now is merge the Crystalien Conflict/Saboteur page with Crystalien Conflict and expand that page to account for all of the technology and vehicles not released by LEGO. Because they are part of the game. ::The page is fine. The moving was the thing I deemed pointless. ~ CJC 20:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah. :::: Yeah, as that is a playable video game character, it should really be a page of its own. I have no idea what an orbital uplink is, but if it is extremely minor, it could probably be merged (I don't know what it is, so I can't really comment) 05:22, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Good idea! Supporting. :::::The Orbital Uplink is a device used by the Aliens. I suppose it's what you would call minor. Basically, it connects to a satellite which sends a massive energy blast down to the planet to a set enemy location. The weapon is powerful enough to destroy two defense turrets and a power generator in one hit and will greatly weaken anything else near the blast radius. But I have a new idea: Creating the subpage Crystalien Conflict/Technology and adding all ships and technology introduced in the game to that subpage. ::::::That sounds like a good idea, and each ship/building can have its own section. 06:02, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yup; That's the plan. :)